endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Tankhunters
Tankhunters Tankhunters are squads of professional ground-pounders who get the job of stopping tanks—the big, mean metal monsters that come crashing down with machine guns blazing and main weaponry howling—a terrifying job. However, with the right weaponry, and some skills, tanks can be taught to fear infantry. Squad Composition *Squad Leader *Gunner *Ammunition Carrier/ Sentry *Ammunition Carrier/ Sentry Sensory Eyes and ears, assisted by electronics. The squad leader gets a pair of good binoculars. Their helmets have a HMD that provides them with battle data, and a small tactical map displaying friendlies and known hostiles. A North Star “北斗星” friendly-tracker is standard. Upgrades None. Armament Type 201 (3) The Type 201 is a compact PDW built by Howa that fires 5.2mm x 20mm AP rounds. It is laid out similar to an MP5K, but fires armor-piercing ammunition, giving it more stopping fire. Tankhunters commonly fit their Type 201s with 40-round magazines and 1.5x magnification sights. Triple-H 76 Launcher (1) The advent of the Anti-Tank Guided Missile has meant a serious problem for tanks—they normally strike first, have double the effective range of a tank cannon, and are much cheaper. However, tanks are fighting back, fielding Hardkill countermeasures to blow the attacking projectile out of the air. To remedy this, the IPC decided that volume of fire will always overwhelm even the best defenses, and that led to the development of the Triple-H man-portable ATGM system. Designed by Singapore Technologies Kinetics, the Triple-H 76 launcher consists of three 76mm tubes and a sensitive high-powered thermal telescope plus laser rangefinders. To engage different targets, the ATGM launcher can selectively fire one, two, or all three missiles at once. Each HEAT-76 missile consists of a supra-caliber 120mm ECCM-assisted active-millimeter seeker, a 5kg tandem-HEAT warhead, and a robust 76mm dual-grain rocket (and guidance system). Three of them fired at the same time easily overwhelms most active-defense countermeasures, almost always ensuring a hit. Upgrades HVE-76 If it wasn't for the massive aerodynamically inefficient supra-caliber 120mm warhead/seeker head, the rocket has the potential to break the sound barrier more than two times. This has led to the development of the HVE-76, a tiny heat-seeking 76mm guided missile touting a 2kg proximity-detonation pre-fragmented warhead. Deadly against low-flying aircraft, especially helicopters. HVAP-76 The same 76mm tube, if fitted with a top-notch (space-grade) chemical rocket, can reach speeds past Mach 5. This has led to the development of the HVAP-76, a 76mm booster rocket with a ballistic cap and a sizable tungsten alloy penetrator. Each rocket is capable of penetrating 750mm of RHAe between 1km and 2km, making it a short-range hard counter to enemy tanks. HARM-76 The Triple-H 76 can mount a radiation seeker and a 2kg proximity-detonation warhead on its dual-grain rockets, replacing the supra-caliber 120mm warhead. This allows them to home on the radiation of enemy radars, such as those used by hardkill ECMs, AAA batteries, gunships, and even guided missiles. Allows Tankhunters to hunt just about anything. Protection Tankhunters get the Iron Skin I ballistic suit, complete with armor inserts, allowing it to stop rifle rounds. Their helmets are not only equipped with high-tech toys, but also get Kevlar, Ceramic, and metal plating, allowing it to stop 7.62mm x 51mm rounds. The visor is hardened against 7.62mm rounds as well. Tankhunters also have NBC protection. Fieldcraft is commonly used to ambush enemy vehicles. Upgrades Personal EW Platform Guided weapons suck, and they're commonplace among Tankhunters' prey. To remedy the widespread usage of E/O guided weaponry, Tankhunters can obtain vest-mounted radar jammers, a helmet-mounted hemispherical infrared threat detection suite, and handheld IR/ Laser dazzlers. Helps stop guided weaponry from finding their mark. Mobility Tankhunters march on their feet. Due to their 25-kilo packs, they normally get mechanization, but when it's not available, they are capable of marching for kilometers on end. Upgrades HAL-M The Japanese HAL suit, demonstrated and commercially available before the GNC, now in its “M” military-grade form. While it still requires 20 minutes of muscle calibration to allow the wearer to properly make use of it, it is now hardened against the elements, and has a rechargeable lithium-polymer battery block to power the whole thing for 4 hours. Vastly improves mobility. Category:Blog posts